Sweet Sacrifice
by Wolvesta
Summary: Astrid pushed Hiccup out of the way, not Stoick. What will Toothless do in order to make his friend happy again? How far will he go? Because I am paranoid rated T: Chapter 1: CHARACTER DEATH! ONE-SHOT!


"STOP! SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Hiccup as he tried to snap Toothless out of the alpha's control. Hiccup backed against the ice wall as he looked at Toothless. He had a purple flare coming into the mouth of his best friend.

"HICCUP!" someone yelled as he was pushed out of the way of the blast. Hiccup looked to the side and saw Valka and Stoick running towards him.

"Astrid! NO!" he said as she slammed into him and was hit by the plasma blast.

Hiccup was panting trying to get some air back into his lungs from the rush. He looked to the side and saw Astrid under the ice. He looked to the other side and saw Toothless panting and smoke coming out from Toothless' mouth.

There laid Astrid...dead as a doornail...death was in the air.

"No...NO" Hiccup yelled as he got to his feet and ran towards her. He pulled all the ice off of her and he grabbed her shoulder and turned her over. Nothing changed...she was still dead.

"ASTRID! COME ON DON'T DO THIS!" He yelled as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

It was at this time that Toothless shook his head and he snapped out of his trance. He looked around and saw Hiccup. Then he saw Astrid on the ground. _Strange...why is she on the ground? Oh no…_ he thought as he smelled the scent of smoke. Everything registered in his head.

He gently went over to Astrid and tried to nudge her hand...that was until he felt two rough hands push him away.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" _Hiccup?_ "GO ON GET OUT OF HERE! SCRAM!" _Hiccup come on you know I didn't do it…_ "GET AWAY I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Toothless looked down...guilt consumed him. He turned around and ran away.

"It's not his fault...you know that…" said Valka laying a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Good dragons...under the control of bad people...do bad things"

Of course Hiccup knew that...but it wouldn't change anything.

Astrid Hofferson was gone forever.

SHF  
Toothless ran for a long time. It was a while until he stopped running to catch his breath. He collapsed to the ground in sadness and remorse. _Please..don't let it be true...please!_ He thought in his head.

Toothless was full of guilt...he knew what happened. Well he knew now. He was under the control of that thing...that monster. And worst of all...Hiccup hated him. He would never want to see him again.

Toothless was being punished for something he didn't do. All hope seemed lost. But not all hope was lost...Toothless was not much of a prayer...but it was worth a shot. He got up and thought in his head... _Gaia...you are the goddess of Midgard. If you are real...please listen to me._ Toothless was about to think of something else until he opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He was think blinded by a light. He opened his eyes once the light faded and was greeted by a woman. She was beautiful (cover image).

"I am real my dear.."

 _You're not like the other gods I have heard about...you're nice._

"Why thank you sweetheart...now what is it that you want. I sense in you great pain.

 _Um...I was under the control of an evil man and I was forced to kill my best friend's girlfriend...soon to be_ _fiancée. Now he hates me...I will do anything to see him happy again. I do not care that he hates me for the rest of his life...but I want Astrid to live._

"Well dear...that is a rough thing to do. It is possible but I cannot do it…"

 _Why not?!_

"I can only do it if you give me something…"

 _What is it that you desire…?_

"In order to save a life...I must take a life...and it must be yours...that is the only way."

Toothless couldn't believe what was happening...there was a way to bring Astrid back. But for a heavy price. It's Toothless' life...but then again. Hiccup hated him. It wouldn't matter if he was dead. At least Hiccup would be happy.

 _Ok...I'll do it...I'll do whatever it takes._

"Are you sure...once I make this happen...there is no going back."

 _I am positive_

"Before I make this happen...I must know...can you turn into a human?"

 _Yes I can...hold on_ … Toothless closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later he was fully human. Toothless had slick black hair that shined in the summer sun. Along with a white short sleeved shirt and a black vest, and long black pants, with a pair of short black boots.

"Now...you must return to Hiccup. After he sees you...you must touch Astrid's forehead. After you make contact, she will come back instantly...but you will have only a few minutes left of life. Are you ready?"

"I am…" said Toothless in perfect Norse.

"One thing before you go...once you touch the girl's forehead...then you shall endure her pain. Off you go then"

"Wait what? What does that mean?" But he was cut off as Gaia lifted her arms and out came a light. She touched Toothless' shoulders and he closed his eyes.

SHF

Drago and his army are long gone and have started towards Berk.

Once again he opened his eyes and he observed his surroundings. He heard sobbing from around the corner. When he looked, he saw Hiccup still holding Astrid. _Good...they haven't had a funeral for her yet…_ thought Toothless in his head. He slowly approached them, trying not to be noticed. If he was going to die, then he would rather die away from Hiccup.

Since everyone had their heads down and Hiccup was sobbing into Astrid's body, no one noticed him hovering above Astrid. He gently touched Astrid's forehead and he felt all the energy leave him.

He felt a horrible burn in his chest and wanted to pull away, but he had to keep his hand there. Once he felt nothing he pulled his hand back and felt something warming running down his chest. He looks down and sees a huge gaping bleeding hole near his stomach.

Hiccup felt Astrid move, he slowly lifted his head up…The first thing he saw was Astrid beautiful blue eyes.

"A...Astrid?"

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid as she threw her arms around Hiccup.

"ASTRID!" he yelled as he returned the hug. "But how...how are you still alive? You got hit by the plasma blast? Oh never mind...the only thing that matters is that you're alive!" Hiccup said as he hugged her tighter.

"Umm Hiccup? Who is that?" Valka asked. Hiccup looked at his mom and saw her pointing at someone. It was Toothless (Toothless had turned into a human in front of Hiccup before). Toothless was on the ground clutching his chest.  
"Toothless? What's the matter?" asked Hiccup as he got to his feet and walked towards him

"No...Stay away from me!" yelled Toothless as he struggled to get up. Once he did, turned and ran away from Hiccup.

"Toothless wait!" Hiccup said as he reached a hand out to him.  
"Hiccup...what happened?" he looked and saw Astrid standing behind him. "Why is Toothless running away?"  
"…after you were supposedly killed…I pushed him away and I told him I hated him…"

"Hiccup you have to go apologize...to...him" Astrid paused and said after she saw something.

"What...what is it?" Astrid said nothing as she pointed to something crimson in the snow. Hiccup immediately recognized it as blood. And it was a trail of blood, not thin but thick.

Hiccup said nothing as he ran after Toothless with Astrid close behind him.

They're finally able to catch up to Toothless. Only under the circumstance that he had tripped and fell to the ground.

"Toothless!" Hiccup had stopped running and was now standing behind him, he gently used his hands and tried to lift Toothless off of the ground. Toothless refused to get up, not because he didn't want to. But because he felt too weak to get up and he didn't want Hiccup to see his newly gained injury.

Hiccup was able to flip Toothless onto his back but, his voice died in his throat as he saw a gaping hole in Toothless' chest.

Once he was able to find words: "Toothless…what happened?! Who did this to you?!" asked Hiccup his voice filled with concern.

"I made you happy again. Astrid with live the rest of her life with you."

"What…what do you mean" Hiccup was cut off as Toothless interrupted.

"I used my life to save hers...I asked Gaia, the goddess of Midgard to help me...and she said that Astrid's life with be spared…if I give her mine in return."

"No…wait...you can't do that!"

"It is too late Hiccup...my soul is in her now...I have little time left...even if the soul wasn't there...I gained her injury...I have lost too much blood…I'm sorry Hiccup."  
"No…don't say I'm sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. But please don't leave."

"No...you must leave me here and go save Berk. You must protect the dragons and your people."

"NO…" yelled Hiccup as he hugged Toothless' bleeding body to his own. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE! I'm…I'm not going back to Berk without you!"

"Hiccup...there is no time…"

"No...I can't lose you.." said Hiccup as tears were falling and he voice was breaking. "Stay with me buddy...just a little bit longer…everything is going to be ok...please I love you too much to let you go…" said Hiccup between shattered sobs and broken tears.

Toothless' was fading...his breath became fast and raspy. His vision was beginning to fade. The only thing he saw was his Hiccup. He saw tears coming down his eyes, with little strength he had left...he wiped the tears away from Hiccup's eyes.

"I don't hate you Toothless...I could never hate you...not in a lifetime...I won't leave you...I won't let you go…"

Toothless smiled gently "don't be like that Hiccup...you're going to be with Astrid...and you are going to have beautiful children...they are going to take after their beautiful parents...you and Astrid are going to live a great life."

"I can't live life without you!"

"You must continue your life without me...you have Astrid...you...your parents and you're...your friends…" stuttered Toothless as his strength was failing…

"Goodbye...Hiccup…I know you'll make a great chief one day."

"Thank you for everything...you...you useful reptile...you were the best thing that ever came into my life...I love you bud…" unable to speak...Toothless wrapped an arm around Hiccup. Hiccup hugged him tighter.

Toothless' arm was slipping from Hiccup's back, and it finally fell to the ground.

"I'm proud of you Hiccup…" He whispered as he took his last breath. Toothless' chest went up and down...but it didn't came up again. He went limp. Absent of all movement...breath...and life.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes when he didn't hear the breath he grew to love for 5 years. His eyes widened as he gasped when realization dawned on him.

"T...T...Toothless?" Hiccup stuttered as he pulled away from Toothless. He looked at his face and saw his eyes were closed. "Toothless…" he said as he gently shook him but received no answer. "Toothless...don't...please...TOOTHLESS DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Hiccup screamed as he hugged Toothless' body.

The tears were coming down fast...but he made no action to stop them once they started.

"Don't be gone...PLEASE DON'T BE GONE!" he screamed to the heavens...but it was no use. "Someone please help him…" he whispered

Astrid now let her tears fall...she was alive...but at what cost. She laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder. "Thank you for saving my life Toothless...you really were one of a kind." said Astrid as she finished her sentence, her tears fell faster.

At that moment everyone appeared behind them and gasped as they saw Toothless laying in a pool of his own blood. They all bowed their head in sorrow. Valka put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder...but he pushed it away.

"NO!" he screamed as he hugged his dead friend even tighter...he never wants to let him go.

"I'm so sorry Toothless...this was all my fault...I never should have went after Drago. I got you killed...and I said I hated you...I was just mad and confused...I'm so sorry...I can never hate you...never...ne...never" Hiccup's voice was full of misery and his heart was broken. "You're my best friend Toothless...and I'll always love you!" Hiccup said as he collapsed to the ground...still embracing Toothless.

Everyone else had been standing there in their own sorrow. No one could nor did they want to believe it. Toothless, the last night fury, the first to befriend a human and to bring peace...was now dead and he will never see the world again.

Nothing mattered to Hiccup at that moment...he forgot all about his parents and his friends behind him. The only thing he thought about was his best friend.

He didn't try to stop the tears...even if he did it would fail for all he knew was Toothless was gone.

Toothless the bravest dragon and greatest friend in Midgrad was dead. Hiccup would never wake up to the beautiful majestic eyes that Toothless had. He would never explore the world again, he would never have the loving licks, kisses, nuzzles, or hugs that Toothless would give him.

They say that you will only need one best friend in your life, for Hiccup that saying was true. Toothless was the best friend Hiccup could ever ask for…he was always there when he needed him. Hiccup's life was complete with him…now he felt nothing.

Life was really empty without the one special thing, or in this case someone to make it worth living.


End file.
